


acquired tastes

by kaneki_coffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, each chapter is a new point in time, i'll add tags as i get to them idk, kids in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneki_coffee/pseuds/kaneki_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki's eyes lingered on Matsukawa's broad back, a wistful sigh escaping his lips. "This sucks," he muttered, slumping into his seat and forcing his gaze to the window. The beautiful landscape wasn't nearly as pleasant as staring at Matsukawa, but he supposed it would have to do for now. He would have to get used to it, wouldn't he?</p><p>"It'll work out," Oikawa replied sympathetically, reaching over and holding his hand in comfort. "I mean, it's you guys, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	acquired tastes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackKite7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKite7/gifts).



> This is a (late) birthday fic for Kite!!! Just think of it as a present split between you and Makki since I'm only publishing it now haha. It's a few chapters long but hopefully you enjoy each one~

Hanamaki slumped in his seat and pressed his cheek against the car window, his eyes flicking across the boring landscape of small cramped houses that they had been driving past for the last half hour. The coloring book that had been resting on his lap slid to the floor, disappearing into the mess of open boxes and suitcases that were stacked haphazardly beneath his feet. "Are we there yet?" he groaned as he slouched further into his seat, his legs aching with cramps from sitting still too long. He tugged his seatbelt away from his neck and tried to slip it underneath his armpit so it didn't chafe against his neck.  
  
A hard pinch to the shoulder made him jolt upright with a pained yelp, and the seatbelt snapped back against the tender raw skin of his neck. He pried it away gingerly with a wince, holding it between two fingers as if it was poisonous. "Ayaka, that hurt!" he complained, using his free hand to rub his bare shoulder. He should've worn a jacket, but the van's air conditioning was broken and he was hot enough already in just a tank top and shorts.  
  
"Well, sit correctly then," came the careless reply. "And pick up your stuff, you made a mess."  
  
Hanamaki scowled at his sister. "The car's already a mess," he sniffed, "What'd you have to pinch me for?"  
  
Ayaka huffed and rolled her eyes, blowing choppy bangs away from her face as she focused on the video game in her hand. Her unruly hair was short and buzzed close to her neck in the back, with tousled locks in the front that loosely framed her round face. It was a startling bright pink in comparison to Hanamaki's strawberry blonde hair, but her roots betrayed her and revealed that it had been dyed. She wore a thin black tank top that hugged her hips, hanging only slightly over the waist of a pair of ripped white shorts. Bulky headphones hung around her neck, blasting pop music that Hanamaki could hear from his seat. An oversized red flannel completed her outfit despite the sweltering heat, the large sleeves sloppily rolled up to reveal her forearms.  
  
Hanamaki realized he was being ignored and stuck his tongue out, leaning forward to cling to the driver's seat in front of him. "Mom," he called, "Ayaka is being a jerk again."  
  
"Hiro is being a buttface, but I guess that isn't anything new," Ayaka piped back, swinging her foot onto the seat to kick him lightly in the thigh.  
  
"Mom," Hanamaki groaned, trying his best to both swat away her foot and continue clinging to the driver's seat. "Do something. She's kicking me with her dirty shoe, make her stop."  
  
"Kids!" their mother exclaimed in exasperation, leaning closer to the steering wheel and hurriedly brushing back wisps of hair that fell into her eyes. "Please, stop arguing! We're almost there, just hold out for five minutes." She spun the wheel quickly to take a turn, peering through the windshield nervously, her eyes flicking to the roadmap on the dashboard in front of her. "This is a new experience for all of us, alright? You can't distract me or I might run someone over. And then we'll have to pay their insurance with your allowance."

  
"But I don't have any money left," Hanamaki muttered, slumping back into his seat with a weary sigh far beyond his tender age of twelve and a half. "Aya stole it all."  
  
"Did not," Ayaka retorted with a snort. "You wasted it all buying ice cream, and then your dog ate it."  
  
"Mabari was hungry," Hanamaki defended, scooting forward to stick his hand close to the passenger seat. A large, leafy potted plant was wedged firmly between the stacked boxes in the aisle, effectively blocking his view, but he felt a wet tongue lick at the tips of his fingers between the leaves, and he giggled.  
  
"Hiro," Ayaka chided, "I just told you to sit right. You're gonna go flying out the front window with this bush, and I'm just gonna laugh."  
  
"I accept my fate. What'd we have to take the plant for?" Hanamaki asked curiously, pulling gently at a leaf and examining its underside.  
  
"My sanity," his mother replied, not really paying attention.  
  
"Sorry, mom, you lost that a long time ago," Ayaka quipped with a cackle as she button-smashed her game.  
  
"I don't get it," Hanamaki said with a frown as he tugged a little harder. The leaf broke off with a soft rustle. Ayaka glanced up from her game and raised an eyebrow, mouthing ‘uh-oh'.  
  
"I've been gardening for far too long to just give up on this guy," their mom said firmly. "It's been with me since before you were born. I might as well have birthed it, it's basically another kid of mine."  
  
Hanamaki hastily tried to hide the broken leaf among the others, all but throwing it into the branches in his rush. He returned his hand to his lap and readjusted his seatbelt, feeling a trickle of cool sweat roll down his back.  
  
"You guys alright back there?" their mom asked. "You're quiet all of a sudden."  
  
Ayaka coughed into her hand, sounding suspiciously like "leaf-killer", but Hanamaki spoke over her in an attempt to save himself. "I'm too hot," he complained. "And I'm bored. What am I even gonna do here?" He jabbed a chubby finger against the glass of the window, pointing accusingly at the houses. "There aren't any trees to climb. There's not even any grass. I don't like the city."  
  
"Aw, don't worry, Hiro, you'll make friends!" His mother said with forced cheer, glancing through the rearview mirror to flash a reassuring smile. A muffled bark in agreement came from beside her– Mabari was probably happily chewing on his foot, but eager to join in the conversation. "School starts in a few weeks," their mother continued. "You'll meet tons of new kids."  
  
"But what will we do?" Hanamaki asked, staring out the window again and biting his bottom lip, a nervous habit.  
  
Ayaka glanced over at her little brother, immediately noticing his inner distress, and closed her game. She stretched out a hand and tousled his short hair, grinning as she leaned closer. "You can go exploring, dummy. And I'm pretty sure none of these city folks have ever seen such a big dog like Mabari before. You can show him off! They'll think you're super cool. Until he pees on your shoe again."  
  
Hanamaki made a face and batted her hand away. "Mabari isn't that big, he's still growing."  
  
"So?" Ayaka scoffed. "I bet he can still eat them all. Little kids are tiny, like you. I bet they taste delicious, too."  
  
"I'm just two years younger than you! And I don't taste good!"  
  
"You're probably right," Ayaka agreed gravely. "You're far too bitter and scrawny. Like a green bean. Except pink," she amended, ruffling his hair again.  
  
"Mabari," Hanamaki called dryly, clicking his tongue twice against the roof of his mouth. The dog barked in response, his tail beating against the seat as he tried to climb through the leafy jungle that separated him from his master. "Can you please poop on her bed next time?"  
  
Another bark, followed by a whimper and a shaking of leaves.  
  
"Wow, Hiro, real mature," Ayaka replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She leaned forward and stuck her hand over the passenger seat, rubbing Mabari's head vigorously. "You wouldn't poop near me, would you, boy?" she crooned. "Nah, you're too precious for that, aren't you, my handsome boy? You'd rather poop on Hiro's bed instead."  
  
"Guys!" Their mother interrupted their bickering brightly, pulling the van to the side of the road with a rather quick jerk of the wheel, just barely squeezing between two compact cars. "We made it! Thank god!" She slumped into her seat and rubbed her face tiredly, running her hands through her disheveled long hair. "Welcome to our new home. Now get out of the damn car, I can't handle another minute of you two clawing at each other's throats."  
  
"We're alive!" Hanamaki cheered, unbuckling hastily in relief.  
  
"We weren't even fighting, mom," Ayaka added with a laugh, unfastening her seatbelt and collecting a navy blue backpack decorated from the floor of the van, careful not to spill from the two open boxes of things that it had been wedged between. She thrust her headphones into the largest open pocket and zipped it shut before continuing. "If we were fighting, Hiro would be crying. And Mabari would be howling with him."  
  
"I don't cry," Hanamaki retorted, crossing his arms. "You cry."  
  
"Get out! Out of the car," their mother insisted loudly, removing the keys from the ignition. "You guys can go pick your rooms and then leave me alone for the next hour or so. I need to unpack the van, and I'd rather do it in blessed silence."  
  
Hanamaki cackled and peeled out of his seat, flinging open his creaky door and hopping out speedily. He ran around the front of the van to jump onto the sidewalk. "Glorious freedom!" he yelled, swinging his hands above his head. Mabari barked from inside the car, scratching at the window frantically.  
  
"Takahiro, get that dog out of my van before he pees everywhere!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Hanamaki called back, skipping to the passenger door and pulling it open with both hands. Mabari jumped out and barked excitedly, prancing around his master in a trot, his tail wagging a mile a minute and his tongue lolling out.  
  
Ayaka shoved past him, flying to reach the door first. "Out of the way, bean, I call dibs on the bigger room."  
  
"You don't even know if there is a big room," Hanamaki pointed out. He shoved Mabari off of his chest and skipped to stand behind her as she jiggled the keys in the lock.  
  
The door swung open and she turned to wink before entering. "That just means you might be sleeping in the closet~" she sang, slipping through the opening and kicking her shoes off. She spotted a narrow set of stairs and bolted for them. "Last one to find a room is a rotten egg!"  
  
Hanamaki carelessly threw his own shoes to the floor as he ran in the opposite direction to find any bedrooms. His socked feet slid across the wooden floor and he giggled as he lightly bumped right into a large door. He grabbed at the brass handle and twisted it quickly, throwing it open. "Aha!" he yelled. "I found it first, Aya!"  
  
He could hear Ayaka's footsteps pounding down the hallway to reach him. "Already?" she exclaimed breathlessly, peering over his head in disbelief.  
  
"It looks exactly like your old room," Makki observed dryly, pushing the door open just a bit more with the tips of his fingers before slipping underneath her arm to escape.  
  
Ayaka whipped her head around to face him, eyes shooting daggers. "Hiro, this is the bathroom!"  
  
Hanamaki cackled and scampered away, dashing for the stairs. "I mix them up! It's an easy mistake!"  
  
"You're asking for a fight!" she called back, but she was laughing and grudgingly allowed him to search the small upstairs first. No matter how many jokes or harsh words they threw at each other, it was out of love. They were around two years apart in age, but they were so close that they might as well have been twins. They shared just about everything, from toys to food to even friends. Ayaka had a far more competitive spirit in contrast to Hanamaki's easy-going personality, but it was at times like these that they had the most fun.  
  
"Aya, I found one for real!" Hanamaki hollered from the top of the stairs, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Come look!"  
  
"Coming," Ayaka replied in a sing-song voice, closing the bathroom door gently before turning and climbing the steps two at a time. When she reached the top, Hanamaki tugged her arm and dragged her across the tiny hallway until he reached the open door on the far left.  
  
"This one is yours," he said firmly.  
  
"You gave me the smallest, didn't you?" Ayaka teased as she walked into the empty room and threw her bag to the floor. She spun in a slow circle, eyes roaming across the barren walls, running across the cracked paint of the walls to the small window that overlooked another house.  
  
"Nah," Hanamaki said, shrugging. "There's a smaller one right across from this one. But I want it, and you can't have it." He stuck his tongue out and stepped out. "I'm gonna go exploring outside now. Tell mom if she asks, okay?"  
  
"You sure you don't want me to come?"  
  
"I've got Mabari," Hanamaki answered, stepping out of the room. "I'll be fine, honest. I'm not a baby, like you."  
  
Ayaka smirked, shoving her hands in her back pockets. "Yeah, yeah, now get out of my room," she retorted.  
  
"I'm not even in your room," Hanamaki pointed out. He stuck a toe just past the threshold. "But now I am." He swung it back. "Now I'm not. Now I am, now–"  
  
"Hiro," she warned, stepping closer. He scrambled away, his laughter lingering in the air long after he was gone.

 

* * *

  
"Stop that, you can't eat every single one of those," an insistent voice reached Hanamaki's ears. He lowered his arm from above his head, letting Mabari gnaw happily on the tennis ball in his hand that they had been playing fetch with. The voices were coming from around the corner of the park that he had spent ages finding. It wasn't even that big of a park, and there weren't nearly enough grass or trees. Not like home.  
  
"I bet I can eat more than you, Iwa-chan," a different voice teased, lighter and more melodic. Hanamaki crept closer, curious, shoving Mabari's snout gently away and clicking his tongue to silence his whines.  
  
"Stupid, no you can't. You bought way too many. Besides, I'm not even part of this bet. I hope you puke them up."  
  
"Iwa-chan! You say that like it was my fault! Mattsun dared me to!"  
  
"Oikawa," a third voice complained. Hanamaki could see them now, and he matched the voice to a lanky kid that looked around his age. He was sitting at a park table, his round cheek resting on the mesh surface, his dark hair heavily disheveled. "Don't drag me back into this."  
  
"But you're the one that started this competition! I wasted all my money buying this food!" the second voice complained, the owner sticking his hands on his hips and pursing his lips. The remaining figure, Iwa-chan, was laying on the ground on his stomach, poking at a giant insect that was scuttling away from him.  
  
"Serves you right. Next time, you'll know better than to listen to me. Besides, I didn't specifically say I would eat any."  
  
"Mattsun!"  
  
"Fine," he huffed, "If you get Iwaizumi to compete, and if you actually eat more than him, I'll...I'll jump into that river near granny's place. If you can't, you have to jump."  
  
"Last time you did that you got a cold, Mattsun."  
  
"Are you gonna do it or not?"  
  
Oikawa spun to face Iwaizumi, nudging his leg with a sandaled foot hopefully. "Iwa-chan, please!"  
  
"I don't even like cream puffs, stupid. I'm not eating them."  
  
"But Mattsun isn't going to jump without–"  
  
"I'm right next to you two, I heard what he said," Iwaizumi growled.  
  
"Better find somebody to eat all this food," Mattsun teased.  
  
They continued bickering, not noticing Hanamaki standing only a few yards away, watching. He shrugged– it wasn't any of his business. They sounded weird anyway. He turned to go back to his original area, whistling for Mabari, but the dog's nose shot up into the air and he barked, dancing in place and wagging his tail. He surged forward, almost bowling Hanamaki over in his rush to get to the group of kids surrounding the park table.  
  
They, in turn, clambered for higher ground, yelping in surprise as a decently sized, overexcited, slobbery, young dog leaped for them. Iwaizumi scrambled from his position on the ground and vaulted over Oikawa to get on top of the table, and the latter shoved him to the side to make more room. Mattsun boosted himself from the bench to the table top, quickly tucking his legs under him and safely out of reach. A paper bag of sweets rested in between their small huddle of entwined bodies as they eyed the dog suspiciously.  
  
Mabari stood beneath the table, barking in greeting and crouching, asking to play.  
  
Hanamaki couldn't help but laugh at the group's faces. Had they never seen a dog before? He whistled and snapped his fingers, and Mabari obediently trotted back over with only a soft whine and a sad glance back to the table. "Sorry," Hanamaki called, raising his hand in greeting. He was still holding the tennis ball covered in drool, and he let it bounce to the ground. "He gets excited."  
  
"He's a beast!" Oikawa exclaimed haughtily from his perch, hiding behind Iwaizumi's body. Iwaizumi looked embarrassed from being scared and shoved off his hands as he slid to the ground now that the initial surprise was over. "Vicious! Man eating!"  
  
Mabari sat down with a thump, his tail beating a mile a minute against the ground. His tongue lolled out happily.  
  
"It's just a dog," Mattsun smirked lazily, swinging himself off the table and walking up to Hanamaki.  
  
"Says the one who screamed," Iwaizumi retorted.  
  
"Nah, that was Oikawa. Can I pet him?" Mattsun asked to Hanamaki, crouching on the ground.  
  
"Yea, be careful of the slobber. His name's Mabari. He's an idiot."  
  
"He's adorable," Mattsun observed, letting the dog sniff his hand before he ruffled his fur. "I'm Matsukawa, by the way. The one in the Godzilla shirt is Iwaizumi. Oikawa's the wimp on the table still."  
  
"I don't like dogs!" Oikawa shouted.  
  
"He's a cat person," Iwaizumi added, stepping beside Matsukawa. "I don't think we've ever seen you before?"  
  
"Ah, yea," Hanamaki replied, scratching the back of his head nervously despite the casual smirk on his face. "I just moved in today. I'm Hanamaki."  
  
"He's from the country!" Oikawa shouted from his table.  
  
Iwaizumi glared and whipped around, cupping his hands to his mouth. "If you can't get your butt off the table to talk like any normal human being, you're not allowed to participate in this conversation!"  
  
Oikawa pouted and slid off the table hesitantly before padding over, still keeping a wide berth from Mabari. He was hiding behind Iwaizumi once again. "I'm not being rude. You can tell from his accent."  
  
Hanamaki struggled to keep his smile on his face. City kids were all alike.  
  
Iwaizumi turned and smacked the back of Oikawa's head before facing Hanamaki again. "Sorry, Hanamaki. This idiot says whatever he wants to. He doesn't mean any harm."  
  
Matsukawa smirked. "He might not mean it, but he does cause harm to your brain cells. Run while you can," he advised dryly. He was still vigorously petting Mabari, who was now splayed on the ground, begging for a stomach rub. "I can already feel my mind rotting inside my head."  
  
"Mattsun!" Oikawa gasped, crossing his arms and stomping his foot. "I'm number one in our grade, thank you very much. I'm very intelligent."  
  
Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. "Oikawa, you literally just bought all the cream puffs you could afford for some bet nobody will take you up on. That was pretty stupid."  
  
Hanamaki tried to cover up a snort of laughter behind his hand, pretending to cough. His failed attempt didn't slip by any of them.  
  
"Look, Oikawa," Matsukawa guffawed. "Even the new kid thinks the same. You make such a great first impression."  
  
Oikawa stepped closer to Hanamaki, groaning. He didn't seem to mind Mabari anymore, now that the dog had been reduced to a slobbering mess of fur on the ground. Matsukawa had found his favorite scratching area, right behind his ear, and was attacking it with energy that didn't match his lazy face. "You should judge our competition," he announced firmly, staring Hanamaki in the eyes. "If you do, it'll be fair."  
  
"I'm not eating anything that sweet," Iwaizumi grouched, flashing a glare at Oikawa. "You already know that."  
  
Oikawa turned to Matsukawa, who raised his hands momentarily from his petting session. "I'm already taken. If you cannot see, there is a dog who requires a belly rub in the area."  
  
Hanamaki watched them in amusement. "What if I play instead?" he interrupted.  
  
Iwaizumi looked shocked– so did Oikawa for that matter. He blinked once, eyes wide, before breaking out into a grin and clapping his hands. "Perfect! Makki-chan, you're a life savior!"  
  
"Makki-chan?" Hanamaki asked in alarm, face freezing. Was this a city thing? To make weird nicknames on the first day you met?  
  
"Hang on," Iwaizumi said. "What's in it for him if he plays?"  
  
"Yeah," Hanamaki agreed, "You have to make it worth my while."  
  
"What?" Oikawa groaned. "Eating all the cream puffs you want isn't enough?"  
  
Hanamaki shrugged. "Haven't ever had any before. Try again."  
  
"Ugh," Oikawa grimaced, tapping his chin in thought. "If you win, I'll show you around the neighborhood?"  
  
Hanamaki and Matsukawa barked in laughter at the same time. "I can do that myself," Hanamaki denied.  
  
Matsukawa snickered. "That was pretty lame, Oikawa."  
  
Oikawa sent a withering gaze at his friend. "If you win, I'll jump in the river. Iwaizumi has to do it with me, though.."  
  
"What? How come?" Iwaizumi swung his head to face Oikawa.  
  
"Do you want me to drown?" Oikawa whined. "We've gotta use the buddy system~"  
  
"Fine, whatever. What happens if you win?" Iwaizumi asked.  
  
"Aw, that's so sweet of you, Iwaizumi," Matsukawa interrupted, grinning pitifully. "But Hanamaki won't lose."  
  
"Your faith in someone you just met is surprising," Oikawa muttered dryly.  
  
"It's my personality," Hanamaki explained, crouching to pet his dog with Matsukawa. "I radiate coolness."  
  
"Are you implying I don't?"  
  
"You called Mabari a man-eating beast. You're not at the top of my list of cool people. Now, Mattsun here...He hasn't stopped petting Mabari since he met him. I like him, he's pretty cool."  
  
Matsukawa grinned at Hanamaki, hooded eyes crinkling. "You have good taste."  
  
Iwaizumi grunted. "So what happens if Oikawa wins?"  
  
Hanamaki tapped his lips with a finger. "Buddy system, right? Guess Mattsun has to jump with me."  
  
Matsukawa's grin fell. "Hey, what's up with that? I thought you liked me."  
  
"I do," Hanamaki affirmed gravely, placing a hand on Matsukawa's small shoulder. "But, you see, where I come from, it's customary to jump into a freezing river together before we talk. I'm already breaking the rules. You understand."  
  
"Ah, yes. How impolite of me. Actually, let's go right now and get this over with right away, for the sake of being polite. It's only proper."  
  
Hanamaki nodded in agreement. "Ah, but I think it would be okay to maybe beat this loser at his contest first, just to see what happens."  
  
Oikawa stared between the two, eyebrows twitching slightly as he tried to process what just happened. "Are you ready?" he finally managed.  
  
"Bring it," Hanamaki replied, letting a cocky smirk flit across his face. "I can't wait to see you soaked."  
  
"We just met, why do you have it out for me?" Oikawa complained.  
  
"You started this, Oikawa," Matsukawa butted in, heaving himself up to a standing position. "This is what you get for being bored."  
  
Iwaizumi nodded in wordless agreement as they gathered around the table and opened the paper bag stuffed with bread. Mabari huffed and sat between Matsukawa and Hanamaki, resting his muzzle on the empty space of the bench between their thighs.  
  
"Time for the rules," Oikawa sang. "Whoever eats more, wins. No cheating! The losing team jumps. Oh, and you can't spit it out either."  
  
"What if I don't like it?" Hanamaki asked curiously. "I can't spit it out at you?"  
  
"No!" Oikawa all but shrieked.  
  
Matsukawa cackled quietly. "I'd give you points for the distraction."  
  
"Which is why Iwa-chan is the judge!"  
  
"I want to go home," Iwaizumi muttered.  
  
"Overruled!" Oikawa sang again, clapping his hands. "Count down from three! On zero, we start."  
  
"Zero."  
  
"Iwa-chan, that-" Oikawa couldn't continue. Hanamaki had lunged for the paper bag, dropping his hand into it and snatching two cream puffs in a matter of seconds. He shoved them into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully, gulping it down and smacking his lips.  
  
"Delicious," he burped.  
  
Matsukawa patted his back with a grin as Hanamaki began to shovel more into his mouth, stuffing his face like a chipmunk. Oikawa looked the same, albeit more frantic due to his late start. Iwaizumi watched on, bored but doing his job as referee and counting.  
  
"Hanamaki is winning," he droned.  
  
"Mmf!" Oikawa stuffed three more into his mouth and tried to talk around the mess in his mouth. "He cheated!"  
  
"I didn't see anything," Matsukawa teased. "You better keep eating."  
  
"I hope the dog eats you," Oikawa retorted, shoving another into cream puff into his mouth with a grimace.  
  
Hanamaki smirked and reached for the bag again, but his hands grappled at air. He leaned closer and made a noise of surprise as he gulped the remnants in his mouth. "There's no more!"  
  
Iwaizumi checked the bag. "Well, that didn't last long."  
  
"Who won, Iwa-chan!"  
  
"Hanamaki, of course."  
  
"What?" Oikawa screeched. "But I ate so many!"  
  
"He practically inhaled his portion," Matsukawa laughed.  
  
Hanamaki grinned from ear to ear, licking his fingers before sticking his hands under the table for Mabari to lick the rest, which he did with great enthusiasm.  
  
"But," Oikawa struggled for words, pulling himself upright, "He cheated! You cheated, Iwa-chan!"  
  
"You're blaming everyone but yourself," Hanamaki observed with a snicker.  
  
"I want a rematch!"  
  
"You don't have any more cream puffs," Iwaizumi retorted. "Or money."  
  
"Guess who gets wet today?" Matsukawa crooned, leaning sideways to pet Mabari. His head brushed against Hanamaki's lap. "That's right, big boy, Oikawa gets drenched."  
  
Hanamaki shifted slightly away, swinging himself off the bench and burping again. "Lead on," he sniggered. "I want to see this famous river you speak of."  
  
The group stood from the table and left the park. Oikawa and Iwaizumi lead them, with Oikawa grumbling, and Iwaizumi sighing. He had accepted his fate. He must've been used to being dragged along in these misadventures. Behind the pair, Hanamaki walked beside Matsukawa, gloating in their shared win, with Mabari and his tennis ball between them. It didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable despite Hanamaki being the new kid. He felt as if the group had absorbed him and just accepted him into their group.  
  
"Are there any other kids around here?" he asked curiously.  
  
"A few," Matsukawa replied. "They're not the same age, though, and it gets boring to hang out with them. Usually, it's just us three. And by us three, I mean them and me."  
  
"Aw, poor Mattsun," Hanamaki said in sympathy. "Feeling left out?"  
  
Matsukawa made a face, his hand dropping to scratch Mabari's head. "You'll see. They're great, don't get me wrong. But they take the words ‘best friends' to a whole other level."  
  
Hanamaki leaned over and bumped shoulders with Matsukawa, grinning mischievously. "Guess we'll have to just one-up them again, huh?"  
  
Matsukawa stared at him for a few seconds before breaking out into a matching smile. "Guess so, huh? You'll do, I suppose. You have a decent sense of humor."  
  
"And a dog."  
  
"And a dog," Matsukawa agreed. "I love dogs. My dad's allergic, so we had to get rid of my old dog. She was great. I miss her."  
  
Hanamaki looked down at Mabari. If he had to get rid of her because of the move...He didn't want to think about it. Mabari had always been a part of his life. He didn't think he could deal without him.  
  
"Hey, nerds," Oikawa called. "Come over here and witness this totally childish and immature punishment." He was standing on the edge of a wooden bridge overlooking a rather large river. It was a pretty sight, with greenish water and plants floating serenely across the wide space. There were massive holes of emptiness inside some of the patches of algae. Hanamaki guessed they jumped in often.  
  
"Oikawa," Iwaizumi sighed as he stepped beside him. "You made up the punishment. It's your own fault."  
  
"It's stupid. You're supposed to keep me from doing things like this."  
  
"Why me?" Iwaizumi asked helplessly.  
  
"Because you love me~" Oikawa crooned, spinning on one foot to face Iwaizumi.  
  
Iwaizumi's face flushed and his arm lashed out by default, shoving Oikawa– right off the edge. He dropped like a rock with a yelp.  
  
Matsukawa lunged forward, followed only half a second later by Hanamaki, both diving straight after Iwaizumi, off the ledge and after Oikawa. The water was cold as the broke the surface, and Hanamaki could hear the muffled barking of Mabari from above.  
  
Hanamaki swam a lot, a perk of living in the country all his life. He confidently cut through the water in strong strokes, pushing himself deeper and forcing his burning eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. He could just barely make out the shape of a struggling Oikawa coming closer, and realized Iwaizumi was wrestling him to bring him to the surface.  
  
A tap to his shoulder caused him to spin, and he saw Matsukawa treading water beside him, his cheeks puffed out to hold his breath and his dark hair floating in a halo around his head. He pointed to the sky, gesturing for them both to rise. Hanamaki nodded in understanding, a bubble escaping his mouth, and they kicked to the top.  
  
Matsukawa gasped when they broke the surface, sucking in a deep breath of fresh air. "Well," he wheezed out. "That wasn't expected."  
  
"No kidding," Hanamaki answered, taking a deep breath of his own. The water beside him crashed into his shoulder as Iwaizumi joined them, a spluttering Oikawa in his arms.  
  
"I can swim myself, Iwa-chan!"  
  
Iwaizumi coughed out a lung full of water in answer.  
  
Oikawa continued, eyes widening as he worked himself up. Wet hair clung to his forehead, droplets hanging from his long lashes. "I would've been perfectly fine until you tried to kill me! Who shoves people into the water like that? I could've–"  
  
"Tooru!" Iwaizumi coughed hoarsely, hands tightening around Oikawa's body. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It was an accident." His knuckles were almost as pale as his face, whether from almost drowning himself or from fear, Hanamaki couldn't tell.  
  
  
Oikawa relaxed slightly, beginning to tread water a bit more carefully. He schooled his face into a nervous smile. "Well. At least we aren't the only ones wet."  
  
"Oh, ha ha," Matsukawa retorted sarcastically, splashing water at the pair clinging together. "That's the last time I try to save you."  
  
"Even Makki tried to save me? How sweet."  
  
Hanamaki twisted and began to swim for shore, where Mabari was barking worriedly. "I didn't think city folks could actually swim," he called. "I need to know where you bought those cream puffs before I plot your death."  
  
The group half-swam, half-dragged each other to the shore, thoroughly exhausted by the time they reached land. Iwaizumi seemed to have inhaled half of the water in the river in his attempt to save Oikawa, and he vomited most of it right back where it came from. Mabari jumped between the group, licking hands and faces.  
  
"That was disgusting, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said firmly, patting Iwaizumi's back comfortingly and waving off Mabari. Hanamaki rose with a groan and grabbed the dog by his collar to keep him down.  
  
"Shut up," Iwaizumi managed weakly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You're disgusting."  
  
"I know. I'm gonna take you home now, okay? Auntie will know what to do." Oikawa lifted Iwaizumi upright with a heave, ducking under his armpit to support him. Iwaizumi grumbled, but let him do it. They struggled up the muddy hillside that led to the road before turning and waving goodbye.  
  
Matsukawa waved farewell to the pair, rather cheerfully despite his appearance that looked much like a drowned cat. He turned to Hanamaki only when they were out of sight.  
  
"Where do you live, Makki?"  
  
Hanamaki thought back, bringing up a mental map of the area. "A few blocks away from the park."  
  
"Ah," Matsukawa said. "Then you can come by my house and dry off there. It's only five minutes away." He stood up and stretched, the wet material of his shirt clinging to his shoulders. Looking closer, Hanamaki could see that his face was slightly sunburned. He didn't wear enough sunblock.  
  
"You sure? I don't wanna intrude."  
  
Matsukawa waved him off. "It's fine, my parents aren't home."  
  
Hanamaki shrugged and began to climb up the slope, his hands gripping at the tough roots that littered the hillside. Mabari snuffled around the ground beside him, happy to be outside and exploring after a long car ride.  
  
"Wait up, you're so fast," Matsukawa complained, slowly clambering behind him. "You're like a monkey."  
  
"Maybe I am," Hanamaki answered seriously, glancing over his shoulder. "You never know what us country folk are like."  
  
"If you're a monkey, can I be a cat? I like cats. They get to sleep as much as they want."  
  
"Nah, I'm thinking sloth."  
  
"It's because I'm slow, right? Rude."  
  
"Hey," Hanamaki pointed out with an impish grin. "Sloths can be cool. They eat a lot."  
  
"In that case, you're a sloth, too. No human could eat that many cream puffs. It's impossible."  
  
"Ah, oops. I sort of walked into that," Hanamaki grunted as he heaved himself onto the sidewalk. He turned and offered a hand to Matsukawa, who accepted gratefully and allowed himself to be pulled up. "Do you guys climb this hill every time you jump? My arms are killing me."  
  
Matsukawa laughed. "It's a good workout, you get used to it. Oikawa's been forcing us to play volleyball with him, too, so I guess that helps."  
  
"Volleyball?" Hanamaki asked as they began to wander down the street. "That's a sport, yeah?"  
  
"Yup. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are planning to join a middle school that offers it." He kicked a pebble across the road, bored.  
  
"Sounds fun," Hanamaki commented, skipping to kick the pebble back to Matsukawa. "Are you going?"  
  
"To the middle school? Yeah, everybody does. I won't play, though." The pebble skittered back across to Hanamaki.  
  
"Aw, why not? You're already practicing aren't you?" He accidentally kicked the pebble too far, sending it into a drain at the side of the road. Mabari ran to it, sniffing it in alarm. "Oops."  
  
"It's fine. I just have other stuff to focus on. Here's my house, by the way." Matsukawa turned to a massive wooden gate and pushed open the left door, beckoning Hanamaki through.  
  
Hanamaki looked around in confusion. It didn't seem to be a house as much as a collection of houses. There was a massive garden to their right, and the winding driveway they stood on split into three directions, each leading to a different house. "You live here?" he asked incredulously. Mabari rushed to sniff at the trees, happily marking his territory on the new smells.  
  
Matsukawa shifted uncomfortably. "Hmm, yeah. I'll get you a towel."  
  
"Forget the towel, let's explore!"  
  
"Explore what?" Matsukawa laughed. "It's just my house."  
  
"Sorry," Hanamaki drawled sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Please allow this simple country boy to be a bit amazed. You live in a mansion!"  
  
Matsukawa rolled his eyes in return. "You overuse that, you know. I don't care where you come from."  
  
"Shush," Hanamaki retorted. "I want to see what's over in that house!"  
  
"That's a shed."  
  
"Shhhh!"  
  
"It has shovels. At least two."  
  
Hanamaki stuck his tongue out. "You have no sense of adventure, do you, Mattsun?"  
  
Matsukawa found himself grinning in exasperation. "C'mon, let's at least dry off, okay?" He steered Hanamaki across the main driveway, his hands gripping his bare shoulders loosely. "I'll show you the amazing shed after."  
  
They entered a small bathroom in the largest house, or what Matsukawa claimed was small. Hanamaki prodded at the sink with a disbelieving finger. "Mattsun," he whispered, "How does this even turn on?"  
  
"You twist the knob, just like any other sink. Duh." Matsukawa tossed him a towel, hitting him in the center of the face.  
  
Hanamaki snickered and toweled his hair dry. "It's like you're from another world. You're an alien. An alien sloth."  
  
"God," Matsukawa groaned, peeling off his shirt and putting on a fresh one. "Don't tell Oikawa that. Please, whatever you do, don't mention aliens to him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's obsessed. It's insane. I can't deal with it anymore, if I hear one more thing about UFO's, I will go insane."  
  
"I guess it's a bad time to mention the antennae sticking out of your head."  
  
"Don't point out my insecurities, please."  
  
"So I can't mention the green skin either?"  
  
Matsukawa snickered helplessly. "Do you always have a comeback?"  
  
"I have an older sister. If I didn't learn how to hold my own, I would've died a long time ago," Hanamaki assured him gravely. "What about you? Any siblings?"  
  
Matsukawa made a face and stepped out of the bathroom, gesturing for Hanamaki to follow. "I'm an only child. So is Iwaizumi. Oikawa has siblings, though."  
  
"Ah," Hanamaki said, pursing his lips in thought as he followed Matsukawa down the hall. "You would think he would have learned not to make bets then."  
  
Matsukawa shrugged. "He has an odd sense of fun. One time, he actually–"  
  
A door beside them slid open quickly, interrupting their conversation. A man in a dark gray business suit loomed over them, his hair combed back and his eyes glinting harshly.  
  
"Issei."  
  
Matsukawa gulped. "Ah, dad. I...didn't know you were home."  
  
"I'm conducting an important business deal that can't be interrupted by the sound of children running across the hall. I thought we had agreed no friends were allowed at home." His eyes traveled from Matsukawa's wet hair to Hanamaki's damp clothes. "Why are you wet?"  
  
"We, uh. Tripped. Into the river. He just moved into the city from the country, so I...wanted to apologize and let him dry off. Sorry," he ended weakly.  
  
Matsukawa's father stared at Hanamaki for a few silent moments before turning back to his son. "He's not welcome here. Head to your room now, you should be studying anyway. He can escort himself to the door." He shoved Hanamaki slightly, propelling him towards the exit. "Issei, go."  
  
"Yes," Matsukawa answered obediently, trudging down the hall. He turned to flash an apology glance at his new friend, hoping he got the message. Hanamaki was looking back and offered a smile.  
  
"Thanks for having me, Mattsun!" he called, louder than necessary, earning him a glare from Matsukawa's father. It was worth it, though. Matsukawa flashed him a grin before disappearing around the corner.  
  
"You aren't welcome here," Matsukawa's father said disapprovingly. "Issei doesn't need friends distracting him. Please, don't come back," he finished, forcing Hanamaki onto the driveway.  
  
Hanamaki nodded and offered a mumbled apology before he turned and whistled for Mabari. The dog came bounding over, happy to meet new people.  
  
"Don't bring a dog here either!" The man shouted, turning away and covering his nose. "I don't have time to deal with one! Get out!" Mabari cringed and whimpered.  
  
"Time to go," Hanamaki muttered, racing across the driveway. They flew past the gate, past the river, past the park. They didn't stop until they reached their home, panting heavily. Hanamaki's clothes were once again dry thanks to the sweltering heat of the day, and he leaned against the back of the van to catch his breath.  
  
"You okay, honey?" His mom called from near the front door of the house, large boxes in her hand from unloading the car.  
  
"I'm fine," Hanamaki replied, shaking his head to clear his mind. "Just fine. I...I met some new friends, too."  
  
Ayaka cheered from inside, poking her head out her open window. "I told you," she crowed, "Exploring with Mabari totally worked!"  
  
"Come inside soon, okay, Hiro?" His mother called over Ayaka's cheers. "Dinner will be here in a little bit. We got take out!"  
  
Hanamaki heaved a sigh and followed her inside the house, letting Mabari flop to the ground in front of the door before closing it. "Hey, mom. Can we get some cream puffs soon?"  
  
"Oh? I guess we can. Put it on the grocery list. What brought that on?"  
  
Hanamaki shrugged. "Nothing much. I just didn't know I liked them before."

**Author's Note:**

> /twiddles thumbs/ im v sorry this took so long but I've had lots going on lately. I will hopefully update this soon because I'm super excited for what's coming~
> 
> twitter: @shironekki  
> tumblr: kaneki-coffee


End file.
